Un monstruo no tiene sentimientos
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Él mismo creyó no tener otro propósito más que extinguir la vida de todo ser viniente, como un ser frio y sin sentimientos, hasta que se hace la pregunta de su razón para vivir, pero eso no lo nota hasta que queda en manos de alguien bondadoso, ese alguien que lo confunde y hace que un sonrojo aparezca en su rostro y se sienta avergonzado por primera vez. Flippy x Fliqpy. One shot.


_Fliqpy_

Se supone que las personas como yo no deben tener sentimientos, alguien que está hecho para la masacre y destrucción, una entidad que representa el caos y miedo de un ser, alguien violento cuyo mayor placer es la muerte adornando sus manos, entonces... ¿por qué un monstruo espantoso tenía sentimientos por él?, un idiota que se creía santo haciendo puras cosas buenas.

"¡No me trates como un niño bastardo!" Gruñí, mirando en otra dirección que no fueran sus manos.

Y creer que alguien que detestaba la sangre ensuciaba sus manos con la mía con tal de atender mi herida, merecía una sonrisa irónica de mi parte.

"Deja de comportarte como uno" Sonreí más, ahora ya no estaba tan alegre, ¿por qué sería?, quizás porque maté a todos sus amigos.

Miré el cielo acostado en el frío suelo de concreto, me preguntaba si alguna vez lo había hecho, o si alguna vez había considerado algo como hermoso, como lo era su color. Por una vez haría de este mundo horrible algo no tan horrible. Sintiendo que estaba muy cerca de desmayarme, mi última diversión podía ser molestarlo como siempre lo hacía dentro de su cabeza.

"¿Por qué no me dejas morir y ya?, ¿no sientes enojo por lo que hice?" Tenía curiosidad.

"Claro que sí" Sonaba muy calmado como para que fuera cierto.

"Entonces eres tonto" Como la mayoría.

"¿Debería de tener una razón para dejarte morir?" El dolor en mi brazo estaba empezando a nublarme la mente, por suerte ya no sería un problema pronto.

"El enojo es suficiente" La ciega ira causante de tantas guerras.

"Para mí no"

"Es por eso que eres tonto" Como me hacía enojar Flippy, por todo, cada detalle de su débil persona me generaba repulsión.

"¿Y tú Fliqpy?, ¿quieres morir?" Por qué habíamos comenzado una discusión filosófica de bla, bla, bla...

"¿Cómo voy a querer morir?" Dije como lo más obvio, yo estaba para sobrevivir.

"¿Entonces por qué me pides que te deje morir?" Ahora sí sonaba molesto.

"Te equivocas" Dije con más calma de la usual "Preguntaba ¿por qué tú no te quieres deshacer de mí?, sólo eso, ¿por qué... salvarías a algo que no merece ser salvado?, ¿qué caso tiene...?" Por fin me desvanecía "¿Acaso... tengo un valor para ti?"

¿Le importaría a alguien mi demente persona?, ¿el mundo tenía un lugar para mí?, ¿merecía existir?

...

Desperté y lo primero que noté era la suave superficie en la que estaba recostado y luego el dolor cuando intenté levantarme, el tan familiar sufrimiento, porque lo mío no era dolor era agonía, quería desmayarme una vez más por la intensidad del malestar... una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo curvó mis labios, el infierno era mi hogar, si había ido a caer ahí no estaba tan mal, aunque lo dudaba, recordé haber escuchado alguna vez sobre cosas llamas sedantes, etc... mi sonrisa se fue, ¿cómo podía esperar que alguien me ayudara con algo así?

"¿Estás llorando?" La voz conocida me tomó por sorpresa.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Flippy aquí?

"¿Cómo crees?" Gruñí.

Quise tocar mi rostro por puro reflejo, pero mejor preferí no mover ni un musculo, fue él quien con cuidado me tocó, esa caricia simple en la esquina de mi ojo.

"¿Y cómo llamas a esto?" Se sentía húmedo.

"Yo que sé" Yo no podía llorar, de eso estaba seguro "¿Y qué me pasó?" Quería levantarme lo más pronto posible, pero necesitaba saber la gravedad de mi condición.

"Tienes tres costillas rotas" Tocó mi pecho y casi muero.

"¡No me toques!" Grité, pero quedé sin aire, no estaba bien.

"Lo siento" Hubo silencio y eso no me gustó.

"¿Qué más?" Pedí que siguiera.

"El brazo también está roto y el antebrazo casi destrozado, por eso perdiste mucha sangre, las piernas... no están rotas, pero te desgarraste unos músculos"

"¿Eso es todo?" Reí un poco "No estoy tan mal"

"No estás tan mal" Lo hice enojar y tocó nuevamente mi pecho con deliberada fuerza, me desmayé, no sin antes escucharlo disculparse, si quería lastimarme ¿para qué se disculpa?

...

Suspiré.

"¿Por qué sigues cuidando de mí?" Llevábamos una semana así.

"Porque lo necesitas"

"Sería más fácil que fueras a tirarme a un hospital y eso es todo" Dejé de mirarlo, como odiaba sus ojos llenos de bondad.

"¿Quieres que haga eso?" ¿Lo quería?

"Con tal de no verte" Mascullé, aunque sabía que podía escucharme.

"¿Y qué harías solo?" Me preguntó con extraña seriedad "Hasta el momento no eh visto que hagas algo productivo"

Dolor o no, con la mano que si podía mover, sujeté el cuello de su uniforme, forzándolo a él y a mí a acercar nuestros rostros para que nuestras miradas tuvieras su encuentro.

"¡Eso a ti no te incumbe!" Grité, pero bajé algo la voz "Ya no más, lo que haga no es tu problema" Era por lo mismo que me preguntaba por qué me tenía aquí, dándome cuidados "Ya no..." Empecé a sentirme mal así que tuve que soltarlo.

"¡Te está sangrando la nariz!" Preocupación, sabía que cosa era, siempre teniendo que estar cuidando de un idiota como Flippy, pero jamás creí ver a alguien sentirla por mí.

Tomó un pañuelo de una caja que había cerca y limpió la sangre que había llegado hasta mi boca.

"¡No me toques!" Golpeé su mano, aunque claro a quien le dolió más fue a mí.

"Pero..."

"No lo necesito" No te necesito.

"Fliqpy..." ¿Por qué se escuchó tan bien mi nombre?, no creo que haya alguien más que sepa cómo me llamo, Evil, eso era, eso me consideraban todos, sin embargo no se equivocan mucho "Deja lo limpio" Pidió con amabilidad, ¿alguien me había tratado con amabilidad antes?

"Púdrete" Le contesté y no dejé que me tocara, la sangre volvía a ser mi única compañía.

"Eres demasiado terco" Suspiró y mejor no dije nada, ya me había cansado de hablar con él.

Nuestra discusión terminó ahí, él se retiró y el sueño me venció a mí, pero no era nadie con sueño ligero como para no sentir más tarde mientras creía que estaba dormido, como limpiaba la sangre seca de mi boca y nariz, lo más normal hubiera sido que lo detuviera, pero estaba cansado, cansado de todo.

...

"Ya debieron revivir todos, ¿qué haces aquí?" Interrogué a Flippy que perdía su tiempo conmigo, todas las tardes se sentaba en una silla cerca de la ventana y cuando no le exigía que se callara se ponía a leer un libro en voz alta, la maldita escena de hospital me enfermaba.

"Sí" Me confirmó "Ya están vivos"

"¿Entonces?"

"Yo quiero estar aquí"

"Es aburrido"

"¿Te estás diciendo aburrido a ti mismo?" Alcancé a oír su risa.

"No, la conversación contigo es aburrida" Ignoré aquello.

Hubo silencio entre nosotros.

"¿Y cómo estás?, ¿ya mejor?"

"¡¿Me ves mejor?!" Odiaba admitir que no me recuperaba suficientemente rápido.

"Más alegre y conversador sí" Quería borrar su sonrisa.

"Muérete" Gruñí con irritación "Cuando pueda caminar la primera cosa que voy a hacer es asesinarte" No podía soportar no hacer nada, estar en cama con tantos huesos rotos me estaba enloqueciendo.

Flippy no dijo nada, pero estaba seguro de que su sonrisa se había ido, por una parte sentí gusto de habérsela quitado, por otro lado, había un vacío.

"Fliqpy, ¿realmente odias a todos?"

"No" No era odio, para que haya odio debe haber amor y eso yo lo conozco.

"¿No?" Era estúpido que se animara por mi respuesta.

"Yo no siento nada por ustedes" Fue mi respuesta fría y la habitación se llenó de mi apatía "¿Crees que me importa verlos llorar?, ¿crees que sus suplicas me provocan algo?, ¿qué sus muertes crean remordimiento?" Tardó mucho para que volviera a abrir la boca.

"Debes de sentir algo, no eres una maquina"

"Siento..." ¿Qué sentía?... "Mucha diversión" Sonreí, la droga incesante de aniquilar todo, el placer de la masacre y deleite de ver todo lleno de sus intestinos, me estaba emocionando con los recuerdos, quería ver más rojo carmesí, mucho más, de querer sentir la única cosa que eh sentido en mi vida, de repetirlo una y mil veces para no olvidar que podía tener una mínima emoción insana hacia los otros, la ira y el gozo de la muerte.

"Satisfacción..." Susurré luchando por mínimo sentarme y lo conseguí, conteniendo las ganas de vomitar también me puse de pie, ahora sabía a qué se refería Flippy con haber desgarrado los músculos, terminé por caer en el suelo "Emoción..." Eso sentía mi corazón acelerándose, quería matar al individuo más próximo y ese era Flippy.

"¿Qué crees que haces?" Estuvo para intentar levantarme y ahí fue cuando mordí su mano que trató de ayudarme.

Era deliciosa su sangre, Flippy sólo tenía una opción para que yo lo soltara y ahí quedó uno de mis dientes, no había otra forma de arreglar las cosas que con violencia.

"¡Maldición!" Ladró y dejándome como un inútil fue a detener el sangrado de su mano.

¿Por qué era tan inservible?, en el suelo no puede hacer más que escuchar exclamaciones de su boca y llenarme de ese frio sentimiento que formaba parte de mi alma, si es que tenía una porque lo dudo.

Sólo estaba yo, la vida era frágil y cuando se terminaba quedaba solo, pero así era mejor, la soledad evitaba que algo amenazara contra mí, la soledad era mi refugio de las pesadillas que aún asechaban.

"¡Maldición!" Brazos fuertes me levantaron, cuando ya no esperaba que Flippy regresara, se presentó para levantarme del suelo y llevarme a la cama.

"No lo entiendes" Susurré, nadie entendía la soledad de un monstruo.

"No lo entiendo" Estuvo de acuerdo depositándome con cuidado.

No necesitaba el calor de un cuerpo, no necesitaba la calidez de la piel de alguien, ni la suavidad de sus manos, pero Flippy, ¿por qué tenía que ser él a quien le tomara importancia cada cosa que hacía?

"Es porque eres muy tonto" Sonreí.

No había nadie más que me hiciera sonreír, en secreto y desde un lugar muy apartado, yo lo había observado todo el tiempo, lo torpe que era y los muchos errores que cometía, un inepto y un incompetente, uno que me hizo sonreír desde aquel oscuro lugar de su mente.

El teléfono en su casa comenzó a sonar y debía ir a contestar, pero antes...

"Flippy, ¿tú me odias?, ¿odias mi existencia?"

"No" Fue muy inocente como lo dijo.

"Qué lástima" Mi sonrisa mostró lo afilado de mis dientes "Yo sí"

"Pero dijiste..."

"¡Lárgate!" Le arrojé una almohada para que se fuera "No quiero ver a alguien tan retrasado como tú" No era nada suave la forma como grité.

...

Todavía era de noche cuando abrí los ojos y me sorprendió notar lo cansado que estaba, el sudor frío corría por mi piel y mi respiración todavía eran jadeos, tan rápido latía el musculo de mi corazón que golpeaba contra mis costillas lastimadas.

"¿Ya despertaste?" Por extraño que me pareciera me calmé al escuchar la voz de Flippy, su mano estaba sobre mi frente acariciando mi cabeza...

"Dé-Déjame" Me hice a un lado, al parecer mi cabeza había estado sobre sus piernas "¿Qué... Qué crees que hacías?" Cómo pude me senté, aún jadeaba y por reflejo llevé el dorso de mi mano sobre mi boca.

Como dolía, ¡mierda!

"Pues... estabas gritando y vine a verte, no encontraba forma de que te calmaras y..." Agachó la mirada "No hasta que te abracé y..." Le arrojé otra almohada y ¡mierda!, ya no lo soportaba.

"Ya estoy bien, vete" ¿Por qué insiste tanto en estar cerca de mí?, ¿qué no ve que lo puedo dañar deliberadamente?, ¿ya olvido lo de su mano?

"¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy..." ¿Acaso me preguntó si estaba bien? "Yo..." Es la primera vez... Cómo duele mi pecho, mi corazón... ¿por qué mi corazón no deja de latir tan fuerte si ya me calmé? "Estoy completamente bien"

"¿No tienes fiebre?" Tocó mi frente "Estás rojo"

"No" Golpeé su mano con irritación.

Eran muy comunes los silencios incomodos que manteníamos.

"Tenías pesadillas, ¿no es así?"

"¿Cuál es el interés?, yo no sueño" Mentí.

"Entonces porque gritabas mientras estabas dormido"

"No es de tu incumbencia"

"Fliqpy" Vi sus ojos, tan cándidos como siempre "Parecía que tenías miedo" No pude evitar abrir los ojos más de lo normal.

"¡Tú no sabes nada!" Sujeté su ropa, era por eso que Flippy me molestaba tanto "¡Yo no siento miedo!" Mi cuerpo no importaba, lo empujé en la cama "¡Yo soy el miedo!, yo soy..." La persona que no pudo salvar a sus amigos "Yo soy..." Dolor, mucho dolor, no podía respirar "¿Por qué... crees que sueñas con lindos pingüinos color púrpura?" Lo miré directo a los ojos, si sólo pudiera aplicar más presión sobre su cuello "¿Dónde crees que está todo lo demás?, tus recuerdos, tus traumas, tus miedos, todo eso que te impediría vivir con normalidad" Apunté a mi cabeza "Yo sueño con disparos, con explosiones, con cadáveres cubriéndome, con aguas pantanosas llenando mis pulmones, tragando tierra, sangre y su sudor, revivo tus pesadillas cada noche, soy tus pesadillas" Su mano tocó mi rostro, primero estuve sorprendido, después no supe cómo reaccionar.

"Lo siento" ¿Qué se supone deba hacer yo? "Yo no lo sabía" Se supone que no debería "Si me hubieras dicho" Desvié la mirada, esa mano estaba siendo muy problemática, quería romperle un dedo y... que no se apartara de donde estaba.

"No quiero tu lástima" Mi voz apagada se escuchó mal "Ni hay razón para que te disculpes, yo no quiero tus disculpas y olvida lo que dije, no había razón para que lo supieras" Me levanté de encima de él y mejor descansé recostándome de lado, viendo hacia una pared y no a él.

"Fliqpy..." La cama crujió debido a que se movió, pero no pude ignorarlo si me dio la vuelta para que lo mirara "¿Qué cosa quieres?" ¿Qué cosa...?, me sentí peor, realmente no hay nada que quiera, nada a lo que llaman una razón para seguir adelante.

...

"Aléjate..." Gruñí, ver a Flippy con una esponja y agua no era una buena señal, ya sabía lo que seguía.

"A mí tampoco me agrada, así que cállate"

"Entonces no lo hagas"

"¿Entonces quién lo va a hacer?" Lo pensé un momento.

"Ya puedo caminar, puedo tomar un baño yo solo"

"Sí como no" No me creyó y rodó los ojos "Sólo…" Regresó a su cohibición "...ya sabes cómo es"

"¡Tsh!" Como lo odiaba.

Sin pena me senté en la cama y comencé a quitarme las prendas, la camiseta blanca de tirantes estuvo fuera y el short de tela cayó al suelo, no se imaginaba como lo maldecía, todo iba bien hasta que eso comenzaba a suceder, no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie me tocara y sus manos caminando por sobre mi cuerpo me daban una sensación extraña, observé su rubor y como sus ojos estaban puestos sobre mi erección bajo el bóxer.

"Ya deja de mirarme" Me quejé apartando la mirada "Es tu culpa y lo sabes" Esto había sucedido desde la primera vez que lo hizo.

"Lo sé, lo siento" Sus labios apretaron y prestó atención en algo más, levantando una pierna comenzó a tallar "Aunque es raro que te pongas duro porque soy yo quien te toca" También sé que eso es raro.

"Oye..." Quizás era única vez que lo observaba detenidamente mientras hacía aquello y una sonrisa maliciosa afloró en mis labios "¿De qué cosas hablas?" Mi pie teniendo la oportunidad tocó su entrepierna "Tú estás igual" Podía sentir su pene duro frotándolo con el pie.

"Deja eso" Jadeó y yo lamí mis labios.

"Eres un pervertido" Me... Me estaba gustando, mi propia entrepierna cosquilleó viéndolo retorcerse.

"Por favor déjalo" Ni su voz, ni su expresión me convencían, ese lindo rostro con los ojos cerrados y sonrojado.

"¿Te está gustando?" Intencionalmente la acaricié con más rudeza y escuchándolo gemir llevé mi propia mano hasta la mía, normalmente se me quitaba si esperaba un buen rato, pero esta vez quería tocarme y se sintió bien cuando lo hice.

"Basta"

"¿Por qué tendría que hacerte caso?" Una sonrisa arrogante encubrió lo raro que estaba empezando a sentirme.

Sin palabras y sin aviso, mi mano fue hecha a un lado y sustituida por la suya comenzó a moverla, sintiéndose mucho mejor que cuando yo era quien acariciaba mi erección.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, ese verde mezclándose con el amarillo fue lo último coherente que tuve en la cabeza...

El verde estuvo tan cerca y desapareció cuando cerró sus ojos, junto con la distancia de nuestras bocas, no lo creía capaz, pero fue tan brusco como para arrojarme en la cama bajo su cuerpo, ese beso hambriento que no me dejaba respirar, únicamente se hacía más y más intenso, terminando mi suministro de aire.

"¡Hmm!" ¿Ese sonido salía de mí?, ¿yo era quien ronroneaba contra su boca?

Traté de empujarlo con mis manos presionando su pecho, pero no eran más que intentos, lo fueron hasta que lentamente fui sumergiéndome en ese algo que no sabría cómo llamarlo.

Ese algo más fuerte que la gravedad que tiraba de mis pensamientos muy, muy lejos, aunque fue tan natural, como esas veces que me dejaba llevar por los instintos asesinos, igual, pero diferente.

Abrí la boca dejando pasar a su lengua, y la risa cosquilló allá en mis pensamientos, por supuesto que sabía que cosa hacía, lo sorprendente y motivo de risa, era saber y entender que el perpetrador de tal acto lujurioso era la personificación de la bondad, pero quien más que su contrario para saber los pequeños secretos que albergaba su mente, aquello que no le decía a nadie y permanecía estrictamente en privado.

Con la lengua acaricié su paladar, él tenía sus fantasías y yo las mías, ¿cuál debería cumplir primero?, la perversión era parte de mi persona, que jugara con su lengua y frotara mi entrepiernas contra la suya quedaba perfectamente normal.

¿Normal?, ¿qué de normal tenía besar un rostro igual al mío?, ¿qué de normal era que fuera otro hombre?, y ¿qué de normal tenía que lo dejara?, debería de mandarlo a patadas fuera de la cama, no frotar mi pecho lastimado contra el suyo, ni seguir privándome del aire con aquel beso, tampoco tener las manos detrás de su cuello, o en su espalda arañando la piel.

"¡Ahh!" Se quejó cuando su espalda había tenido suficiente de mis uñas y eso que llevaba ropa todavía.

No sabía que había en su mente cuando me miró con esos ojos abiertos y escépticos, lo que fuera, no le di tiempo para que corroyera todo su cerebro.

"¿Qué...?" Susurré contra sus labios levantando un poco mi cuerpo "¿Ya te retractaste?, sabía que eras gay, pero quitar tus frustraciones conmigo..." Me reí, no tanto para que sonara fuera de lugar, pero suficiente para que denotara el sarcasmo.

Se sonrojó, sí, yo sabía de sus problemas para conseguir una pareja, más cuando tenía un problema tan grande impidiéndole formar lazos interpersonales y ese impedimento era yo, siempre preocupado por que pudiera asesinar a la persona que amaba y ahora que ya no era la voz psicótica de su cabeza, no entendía que cosa lo detenía y me lo preguntaba.

"No soy gay" Sigue viviendo la negación.

"Me pregunto si yo también lo seré" Pensé en voz alta.

"Yo no..." Lo callé con un beso.

"No me interesa" Descansé en la cama, ya había sido suficiente de forzar mis costillas, ¿cuándo dejaría de escuchar sus peros?

"Yo..." Su voz se hizo más apagada, con sus labios juntándose nuevamente con los míos "Yo no..." ¿Él no qué?, cómo podía afirmar no ser gay besándome de esa forma tan... ¿dulce?

Lo dulce era mi ácido, en vez de preferir sus suaves labios, moví la cabeza buscando su cuello para morderlo, así debía ser, sin cursilerías o romanticismo, conmigo siendo quien dominara...

"Hey..." Su mano iba recorriendo mi estómago y cuando la pillé, ya se había introducido bajo mi ropa interior "Deja..." Mi voz murió y mis intentos también cuando una punzada de placer me atravesó, sus delicados dedos rozando la excitación bajo la tela, me forzaron a contener los sonidos que llegué a notar antes de proferirlos.

Odié eso de que aprovechara haber expuesto mi cuello cuando mi espalda se curvó para lamer los centímetros de piel en éste, dio cosquillas la punta de su lengua probando de la piel, por extraño que fuera la dulce sensación, agradable y a la vez excitante.

Excitante, no debería.

"Ya..." Me quejé, su mano ya estaba húmeda y si seguía así "Ya... basta" Su lengua dejó un camino de saliva hasta mi oído.

Su resollar era caliente contra mi oreja y embriagante también, sonido erótico junto con el placer del musculo de su boca lamiendo el interior, en mi existencia no había nada que pudiera llamar asqueroso y aquello no era la excepción.

"¿Crees que me parezco a ti?" ¡Basta!, ese sonido húmedo me estaba haciendo perder los sentidos "¿O tú te pareces a mí?" La yema de su dedo índice apretó contra la punta del glande.

"¡No!" Jadeé y abrí los ojos que se habían cerrado cuando comenzó a lamer mi cuello, se habían llenado de lágrimas sin sentimientos "¡Flippy ya basta!" ¿Yo suplicando? "Ya..." Otra vez me quedé sin aire, estaba metiendo el dedo por el orificio de la uretra "Flippy..." Lo empujé y apartó la mano, en ese instante vine retorciéndome con espasmos demasiado fuertes sobre la cama.

Maldición, ¿dónde había aprendido eso?, ¿cuándo se había hecho tan pervertido?

Grité y manché mi pecho y vientre, era la primera vez que mi cuerpo sentía algo así por cuenta propia y de lo que estaba seguro era de querer repetirlo, tan bueno...

Mi cabeza se fue unos segundo y mi vista también, cuando regresé a la realidad lo primero que tuve presente era a Flippy quitándome le ropa interior al sacarla de mis piernas y su mirada distinta, la misma amable expresión, pero con algo de intensidad lujuriosa.

Maldecía en mi mente, no podía parar mis latidos acelerados ni la respiración descontrolada, tampoco el calor que consumía cada fibra de mi ser.

"Fliqpy" Dijo mi nombre y presté atención a sus manos, una limpiaba el semen sobre mi estómago y la otra abría mis piernas "No te vayas a enojar"

"¡Cómo no me voy enojar...!" Mi grito se interrumpió por culpa de sus dedos tocando algo que no debían.

Le di una mirada de advertencia, una venenosa y amarga para que no continuara y él me dio una sonrisa boba y feliz.

"Lo siento" Metió sus dedos por mi ano.

"Hijo de..." Más que insultarlo, me quejé por la sensación extraña de los dedos moviéndose, no solo habían entrado, Flippy los comenzó a mover hacia los lados y después sacarlos y meterlos.

"Ya basta, ¡métetelos en tu propio culo!" Por fin exclamé.

"Eso estoy haciendo" Se rió con su broma, pero a mí no me dio gracia, sin embargo no pude decir más, los ruidos incoherentes de mi boca lo impidieron.

¿Qué era?, ¿cuál era el nombre de la nueva y espeluznante sensación?, aquello que desde el interior me hizo jadear, sacudirme y estar a punto de ver más espeso blanco decorando la escena, la maldita risa de diversión suya me hizo mantener mi orgullo y la cabeza en su lugar, en vez de dejarme llevar por el gozo fuera de mi imaginación que tomaba control de mis nervios, eso que definitivamente me estaba afectando, porque nunca en mi sano juicio hubiera dejado a Flippy que me tocara más allá de sus dedos en mi recto, no hubiera tomado con excesiva calma tenerlo acomodándose entre mis piernas cuando mi cuerpo quería derretirse de calor, tampoco aquella llamada de alerta estando consciente de que su miembro todavía vestido se frotaba contra aquel lugar que sus dedos por fin habían dejado.

No me besó cuando se inclinó porque sabía que no iba a ser un caramelo con él y sus labios corrían peligro contra mis dientes, en su lugar buscó mis manos, clavándome e inmovilizándome sobre la cama, que cursi el detalle de entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, ¿quería que vomitara corazones?... me sonrojé.

"Flippy..."

"Un segundo" Soltó mi mano para quitarse el cinturón y desabrocharse el botón y la bragueta además de bajarse la ropa interior.

"¡Flippy!..." Dije más fuerte y casi podía escuchar mis dientes rechinar debido a la irritación.

"Un segundo" Repitió. Un segundo ni que...

"¡Ahh...!" Abrí los ojos como no creí que fuera posible y traté de cerrar las piernas sintiendo la punta de su erección tratar de empujar hacia mi interior, esos pocos centímetros los quería fuera inmediatamente, sin embargo no me lo permitió, manteniendo mis piernas separadas "¡Fuera!" Como si dijera lo contrario empujó un poco más "Nng..." Ese gemido mío fue de disgusto, era muy grande y... volví a avergonzarme de mis pensamientos "No" Como un animal, terminó por hacer crujir la cama al embestir contra mí.

Un animal descontrolado que... volvió a juntar nuestras manos y... siguió moviéndose sin mi consentimiento y... y... repitiendo lo mismo una y otra vez...

"¡Ahh!" Mi propio sexo se frotaba contra su vientre y mezclado con su vaivén de la cadera, fue un completo desfile de sensaciones sobre mi organismo, un evento en cadena que desató otros, por mucho que me costara acallarme era imposible y cuando creí que tendría un poco de descanso su boca se juntó con la mía.

Quería morder su lengua, pero ésta de alguna forma me convencía de dejarla pasar al interior de mi boca y no solo eso, sino también formar parte de su baile.

Así bajo condiciones desventajosas, no tomó tiempo para que perdiera mi batalla interna y moviera la cadera contra la suya, cual dolor, una droga sedante me hacía olvidarlo, sería que Flippy me daba aquello que alguna vez dudé alguien pudiera ofrecerme, una medicina para el dolor que no únicamente parecía curar un mal físico sino algo que no podía definirse, esa extraña calidez que en el pecho que me estaba confundiendo y desorientando.

Por eso lo odié más, odié esa incierta emoción, su misterio y la complejidad de la que era dueña, odié a Flippy.

"Te odio" Susurré contra sus labios antes de buscar más de su suavidad.

La emoción había llegado a su clímax y no sólo en sentido figurativo, mis uñas se clavaron en la piel del dorso de su mano cuando sentí ese raro bienestar en el interior y no hablaba de que él también eyaculó dentro, le rompería los dientes por eso más tarde, me refería a una paz y tranquilidad que mi estado de alerta no me dejaba experimentar usualmente, ahora me retorcía y mis pies empujaron la tela bajo nuestros cuerpos.

Cuando Flippy muriera, me aseguraría de cortar su cadáver en muchos pedacitos y esparcirlos por ahí.

Como quería tenerlo lejos, pero no tenía la fuerza para sacarlo de una vez cuando se derrumbó arriba de mí.

"Hazme un favor" Comencé con voz baja "¡Quítate!" Le grité en el oído.

"¡Mmm...!" Sólo lo escuché quejarse antes de que se moviera perezosamente a un lado.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Soltó mis manos y en su lugar envolvía sus brazos sobre mis hombros "¿Por qué me dejaste hacerlo?"

"¡¿Quién te dejó hacerlo?!" Como si me desagradara me encogí en mí mismo queriendo alejarme de él "Mejor quítate, estás lleno de sudor" Se rió.

Mis intentos no eran suficientes cuando se acercó y su rostro estuvo demasiado cerca.

"Tú también" Lamió detrás de mi oído y los cabellos de mi nuca se erizaron "Estás lleno de sudor" Y como si lo hubiera invocado, sus manos pasaron sobre mi pecho, tocando lo que le daba la gana.

"Dolor, fracturas..." Fruncí el seño y apreté los dientes, ya me dolía y sentía los estragos de la intensa actividad.

"Perdón" No lo tomó muy en serio, continuó tocándome inapropiadamente, manoseándome sería correctamente dicho.

"¿De dónde demonios te volviste tan... tan... sucio?" Mejor palabra no tenía.

"Siempre lo eh sido" Respondió con toda calma "Pero con las damas y ojos ajenos, hay que mantener las apariencias" Eso es evidente, pero que lo admitiera fue sorpresivo "Pero no me digas sucio" Hizo su puchero "Llámalo novedoso..." Esa mano se dirigió a mi pierna "Estimulante..." Acarició la parte interna del muslo "Sensual" Metía sus dedos por el lugar que lamentaba ya no era virgen.

"Sucio" Le restregué la palabra en su cara, ya no tenía ganas ni de pelear con su persona.

"No te duermas... voy a terminar de limpiar" ¡Al fin!, me soltó y se levantó de mi lado para dejarme solo en la cama.

"Hey..." Le grité cuando sujetó y alzó mis piernas "Qué... qué..." Me dio un susto, hubiera sido mejor no saber qué hacía con su lengua lamiendo los residuos restantes del coito.

Flippy tenía razón, no debía llamarlo sucio, eso quedaba corto, su escurridiza lengua metiéndose por el esfínter lo demostraba, que ni pensara que volvería a besarlo.

Besarlo... enrojecí, ¿por qué demonios lo besé?, no me quedaba de otra más que cubrirme el rostro y sumergirme en más cuestionamientos.

...

"¿Hasta cuándo vas a estar enojado?" Flippy me preguntó aquello cuando vio la bandeja de comida sin tocar que dejé justo donde él la había puesto.

No le contesté, recargado contra el respaldo de la cama y cruzado de brazos, miré la pared, contrario a su dirección.

Él suspiró.

"Si no comes te vas a enfermar"

"¿Y a ti eso que te importa?" Gruñí finalmente cuando había colmado mi paciencia "Si me enfermo es mi..."

"¡No digas eso!" Su voz engrosada me interrumpió "Si no me importara no estaría aquí proporcionándote cuidados" De reojo lo miré, era osada su expresión, no obstante en sus ojos brillaba el titubeo.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Quizás pregunté antes, pero mi curiosidad no estaba satisfecha.

"Porque..." Miró el suelo, quería golpearlo por ese tonto rubor que pobló sus mejillas "Tú harías lo mismo por mí"

"¡Pff...!" Resoplé conteniendo la risa "Yo no haría nada por ti" La ironía casi no se contenía "No sé qué cosa te haga creer eso, algo debes tener mal en el cerebro" Unos cables mal cruzados o algo.

"Pero..." Me miró con unos ojos tristes "Aquella vez lo hiciste"

"¿Qué vez...? oh..." Hubo un destello en mi cabeza "Eso..." No me sentía capaz de sostener su mirada así que dejé de mirarlo "Fue un malentendido, yo no sé de ninguna vez en que te haya ayudado"

"Sí lo hiciste" El peso en la cama cambió, hundiéndose del lado en que Flippy se subía "Y no fue una, lo sigues haciendo" Insistí en no mirarlo "Hay muchas cosas que no me has contado" Su mano en mi brazo fue un piquete de aguja, reaccioné alejándolo al instante "Cosas..." Su voz se hizo suave e insistió en tocarme "...malas ¿no?" ¿Tacto humano?, que era eso, obviamente me sentí incómodo con sus manos tocándome, casi desagradable, no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie me tocara y no lo quería, aunque ya parecía algo tonto a esas alturas "¿Por qué no me quieres decir?, ¿me estás cuidando?, ¿protegiendo quizás?" Más le valía quitar su sonrisa ladina antes de que yo se la quitara.

"No te hagas ilusiones, si no te lo digo es porque alguien tan patético y débil como tú no puede manejarlo"

"¿Se tratan de tus pesadillas?, ¿es eso?" Me abrazó.

"No" Traté de quitármelo.

"Fliqpy..." ¿Qué no conoce algo que se llama espacio personal?, aparentemente no cuando se acercó a mirarme de frente "No tienes por qué soportarlo todo tú solo"

"No me hagas reír" Estaba a punto de reírme más, pero no sé porque me detuve embelesado con la seriedad de sus ojos.

"No estás solo" Fue en cámara lenta el tiempo que se acercó a besarme e igual que estatua petrificada quedé inmóvil pensando en sus palabras.

¿No estaba solo?

Suaves y sin velocidad, las líneas de su boca masajearon las mías, casi maquinalmente empecé a regresarle algunas.

¿No estaba solo?

Cerró los parpados y yo le seguí un poco después, su lengua había empezado a lamer entre mis labios, distraído la abrí recibiendo su lengua ya sin agresión, de esa forma pudieron comenzar a enredarse juntas, algo que no sabría decir si me agradó o no, era que sus manos se amoldaron a la forma de mi rostro y fue sosteniéndolo conforme el beso se hacía más pasional, exigiendo más energía y privando de más aire.

Para cuando quise percatarme, ya estábamos repitiendo lo de días anteriores, con sus dedos dibujado sobre mi piel desnuda, burlas irritantes a mis pezones y otras más que daban sus labios repartiendo besos indecentes, de espaldas a la cama, su pecho fuerte oprimía sin clemencia mi cuerpo que ya no era tan frágil, ahora más capacitado que antes, podía mortificar más su espalda, rasguñándola con cada embestida que daba placer a todos mis músculos, una vez entraba con todas sus fuerzas a mi interior, podía clavar mis dedos que podían compararse a garras de oso que querían destrozarlo completamente, un gemido y ya sentía corriendo la sangre por mis manos, eso terminó por excitarme más.

Llevé mi mano derecha hasta mi boca y disfruté de su olor peculiar y su sabor metálico y afrodisíaco, con rapidez había llenado su cuello con lo sobrante de mis dedos, justo a tiempo para lamerlo intentando retirarlo y mordiendo a la hora de venir, manchando la piel de mi estómago, quería más, hice lo mismo con la otra mano y no tardó Flippy en ensuciarme desde adentro.

Extrañaba la sangre, necesitaba algo que remplazara la adicción a mi droga más fuerte.

"Hey... no eres un vampiro como para estar haciendo eso" Se quejó cuando volví a rasguñar deliberadamente su espalda para sacar sangre.

"Pero..." El no entendía mi deseo por ver sufrimiento ajeno.

"Todo está bien" Sostuvo mi rostro con... ¿cariño?, ¿qué vio en mí para decir aquellas palabras y dedicarme una mirada con el mismo sentimiento consolador?

"Flip..." Me dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

Sería más fácil preguntar si hay una sola cosa que entienda, sus abrazos, sus besos, sus sentimientos...

"Fliqpy quiero decirte algo" Dejó por un momento los besos "Fliqpy, yo te..."

"¡Flippy!" La voz chillona de una mujer llamando al aludido interrumpió a éste.

"Yo te..." Nuevamente fue interrumpido, con un suspiro resignado tuvo que decidir ir a abrirle la puerta a Flaky quien la buscaba "Vuelvo en un momento" Antes de irse me besó una vez más y lo abofeteé en esa ocasión, aunque sólo se rió "Te vez lindo" Lanzó una mirada de soslayo y no entendí de que hablaba, el calor de mi rostro subió debido a su risa burlona.

Desde la habitación podía escuchar la conversación que comenzó con la pelirroja, algo estaban hablando de mí, lo sabía por como ella renegaba y Flippy me defendía, ¿él defendiéndome?, sonreí por extraño que fuera, era una forma diferente de protegerme supongo.

Pero ¿qué motivos tenía ella para quejarse?, tal parece nadie me quería aquí y le decía a Flippy que se deshiciera de un monstruo como yo, casi había olvidado que era el monstruo que nadie quería ver, ¿por qué olvidaría detalle tan importante?

La cosa debía ser muy mala para que Flaky levantara la voz, aunque también me hacía creer que la echaron hacia delante a la confrontación, ¿por qué otra razón vendría?

"Pero él es bueno, ¿por qué no vas y lo saludas?" ¿Acaso hablaba de mí?, ¿yo bueno?...

En medio del silencio escuché los pasos acercarse, al mirar a la puerta, un ojo rojo se asomaba desde detrás del marco, las pequeñas manos de Flaky temblaban sujetas a la madera.

Patética, pequeña, débil, fastidiosa, cobarde, miedosa, era peor que Flippy, mis motivos para tratarla peor que a los demás eran demasiados.

En todo caso, mejor la ignoré, la chillona no entró hasta que Flippy la empujó hacia adentro.

"Fliqpy tenemos visitas" Estaba sonriente halando a la niña para que caminara, obviamente ella estaba espantada buscando una oportunidad para huir.

"Dirás visitarte a ti" ¿Qué debería hacer?, mi comportamiento... podía actuar como un hipócrita, eso era fácil, pero mis ánimos de hacerlo eran muy pocos.

"No digas eso" Flippy se acercó a un lado de mi cama forzándome a levantarme con su ayuda, ¿qué lo ponía tan feliz? "Flaky también vino a visitarte, ella quiere conocerte" La miré, su expresión cambió al pánico y negó con las manos, por supuesto que no le creía.

Suspiré.

"Flippy no tienes que mentirme" Ni siquiera la quería ver, quería estar solo "Yo sé perfectamente como todos me odian" ¿Por qué habré recurrido a la franqueza?

"Yo no te odio"

"Tú eres un bicho raro" ¿Por qué reía?, ¿por qué me sentía a gusto?, la atmósfera era calmada y tranquila, muy diferente a lo que acostumbraba, yo... ¿lo disfrutaba?

Para mi mala suerte tuve que soportar a Flaky un muy buen rato, no había salido de la habitación en mucho tiempo, me gustaba sentir algo más que la cama, aunque fuera un cojín de un sillón de la sala, como esperaba ella se sentó en el lugar más alejado que pudo hallar, con una señal, le indiqué que la mataría y ella chilló asustada.

"Deja eso" Me pegó en la mano Flippy para que dejara de intimidarla.

"Yo hago lo que me dé la gana" No le presté atención a sus otras palabras, mejor me puse a comer unos dulces que encontré en un dulcero sobre una mesita a un lado del brazo del sillón.

"Sería mejor que no comieras..." Flippy me los quitó.

"¿Por qué demonios no?" Yo quería dulces.

"Son malos para un enfermo" Comenzamos a discutir y no sé cómo me ganó, al final no comí dulces y su sonrisa feliz la repudié "¿Qué?" Le gruñí a Flaky que también sonreía demasiado feliz.

"Nada" Se asustó.

"Es porque te ve más..." Flippy buscaba una palabra seguramente para no ofenderme "...sociable"

"Púdranse" Mi barbilla descansó sobre mi palma de la mano, recargando el codo el sillón.

Comenzaron a hablar, pero yo no participé forzado a escuchar por la imposibilidad de trasladarme por mi cuenta.

"Mmm... Flaky ahora que recuerdo, dejaste aquí un suéter el otro día, deja voy por el antes de que se me olvide devolvértelo" No sé qué creía dejándonos a los dos solos.

Antes de que se fuera lo seguí con la mirada, su sonrisa disimulada no pasó desapercibida por mis ojos, algo quería, pero no le daría el gusto.

"Fliqpy..." Horrible voz chillona que tenía Flaky.

"Cállate..." Con desinterés seguir con el codo recargado en el sillón, ni siquiera me tomé la molestia de verla.

"Huh" Pasó un rato en silencio, pero como es tonta no pareció entenderme "Fli...

"No me interesa"

"Pero..." Suspiré resignado, no merecía ni mi enojo.

"Escuché lo que hablaron tú y el de por allá, no me interesa, no hay nada que salga de tu boca que valga la pena que escuche" Con eso la callé de una buena vez, o eso creí hasta que tomando agallas de quien sabe dónde, se plantó frente a mí.

"Lo siento"

"¿Y quién quiere tus disculpas?" La miré irritado.

"Es... es... sólo que..." Su tartamudeo me terminó de enfurecer y esos ojos llorosos suyos, no influenciaban alguna bondad.

La tomé de la mandíbula apretando sus mejillas para que ya no pudiera hablar y tirando de su cabello con la otra mano, la acerqué para que me mirara a los ojos aunque eso significó que cayera sobre mí y me causara dolor.

"Última vez que te lo digo" Hablé con lentitud para que me escuchara atentamente "No hay nada que me digas que pueda importarme, abres de nuevo la boca y voy a cortarte la lengua" Podía imaginarme que tan dulce sería, o para que esperar, con las manos podía arrancársela si lo hacía bien.

La expresión de terror que puso fue un deleite visual, cuando abrí su boca a la fuerza y metí los dedos, sus dientes fueron dolorosos, pero no tanto como mis dedos pellizcando el húmedo musculo.

"¡Mmgg...!" Forcejeó para que la soltara.

"¿Qué haces?" Yo no reaccionaría así, escuchando la voz de Flippy me asusté y tuve que dejarla. Flaky corrió hacia la puerta lo más rápido que pudo cubriéndose la boca, aunque quiso detenerla no la alcanzó.

"¿Por qué se fue?" Buscaba una respuesta en mí.

"Yo que sé" Encogí de hombros.

"¿Le hiciste algo?" Tuve a Flippy de frente luciendo enojado, ¿por qué estaba de ese humor?, ¿era preocupación por la pelirroja?, por alguna razón me molestó eso.

"¿Y qué si lo hice?" Mis dedos estaban cubiertos de su saliva y algo de sangre, orgulloso los mostré "Debes estar molesto porque Flaky es bonita" Si como no "Es una buena chica" Lamí con provocación mis dedos, de la base a la punta para demostrarle mi insulto indirecto, no era un asco físico, pero en lo que se refiere a mi desagrado por todo lo relacionado con ella, sí "Es importante para ti" Eso me molestaba "No quieres que le toque un cabello, ¿no es así?" Me detuvo, sujetó mi mano y un segundo antes de estar sorprendido por sus labios besándome, distinguí el disgusto en sus usuales ojos cándidos.

"¿La besaste?" Pronunció en voz baja a la vez que su lengua se metía en el interior de mi boca impidiéndome responder "¡Fliqpy!" Jadeó cuando comenzó a meter sus manos bajo mi ropa, esas que no esperaron a que me quitara las prendas, sacaron mi camiseta a la fuerza y desabrocharon el pantalón que me quedaba grande, solo necesitó bajarlo para sacarlo de mis piernas.

Volvimos a hacerlo ahí en el sillón...

"¡Ve... más lento!" Se lo pedí entre jadeos, me estaba desarmando.

Mis brazos torcidos por detrás de mi espalda y sujetos por los suyos, sólo cumplían con la función de hacer que mi cadera fuera contra la suya cuando tiraba de ellos y levantarme sin que tocara los cojines del sillón, era un calambre asegurado, sin contar los dolores previos, esos que estaban a punto de hacerme desmayar, pero el placer era tan grande que quería seguir consiente el mayor tiempo posible, los ruidos de su piel golpeando mis glúteos era tan obscenos, pero casi no se escuchaba con los jadeos y gemidos de ambos mezclándose con los otros.

"Eres mío" Flippy me soltó y caí de bruces en el sillón enterrando la cara en la tela, necesitaba respirar, el insensible pegó su espalda a la mía y mordía mi hombro.

"¿Eres un animal o qué?" Me quejé por la punzada de dolor.

"Lo soy" Me dio la razón, no actuaba igual que de costumbre "Y marco lo que es mío" Mordió la parte posterior de mi cuello también.

"No soy de nadie"

"Sí lo eres" Acarició mi pecho con codicia en las manos.

"No..." Iba corregirlo pero me detuve, ¿debería verme a mí mismo como un objeto?, en ese caso tendría razón, yo estaba gracias a él, ¿era de su propiedad? "¡Flippy!" Manché el mueble de su sala.

¿Propiedad suya?, ¿sería por eso que me cuidaba?, me sentí triste... ¿triste?

Una propiedad muy problemática, dicha propiedad fue manchada por su firma una vez más, no quedaba duda de que fuera difícil de olvidar y borrar.

Salió y yo me acosté en el sillón, no quería levantarme, algo más que físico pesaba en mi pecho y me lo impedía.

"¿Hey...?" Con suavidad movió mi hombro "Fliqpy ¿qué tienes?" Ya debería estarlo pateando como muchas otras veces, en vez de responderle me hice un pequeño ovillo, no lo sé, me sentía mejor así "Fliqpy" Mi cuerpo era lacio por eso pudo darme la vuelta.

"Te odio" Lo miré a los ojos, sin embargo su imagen era borrosa, no se podía imaginar cuanto lo odiaba "Te..." Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, empezando a acariciar mi cabeza.

"No llores" Mis brazos se movieron solos rodeando su cuerpo "¿Te lastimé?"

¿Por qué se sentía bien?, ¿por qué me hacía sentir mejor?, era muy agradable.

"Eres horrible" No reconocía mi voz, mil veces peor que mi malvada persona.

"¿Por... Por qué?" Se escuchaba nervioso.

"¿Cómo puedes decir que soy un objeto?" No dijo nada "¿Es por eso que estoy aquí?, ¿por qué debes cuidar de mí?, ¿por qué soy un perro con su dueño?" Maldición, maldita era la vida y sus implicaciones.

"Fliqpy" Me alejó sujetando mi rostro "Estás aquí porque te quiero, porque me gustas" Antes de que me besara lo golpeé, tenía suficiente de mentiras.

Con él en el suelo, caminé a paso rápido tembloroso a la habitación y aunque me caí, pude llegar y cerrar con seguro la puerta mientras me recargaba contra ella.

Yo gustarle, ¡pfff!... que lógica había en eso, no existía una razón por la que fuera posible y yo no podía encontrarle sentido, pegué la frente contra mis rodillas flexionadas y comencé a buscar una respuesta entre mis recuerdos.

En blanco, nada, no existía motivo suficiente, no quedaba opción más que fuera una mentira, por lo mismo un gran dolor que no conocía oprimía algo en mi pecho y una emoción cálida también lo recubría, fue desagradable notar que ese calor también estaba en mi rostro, más que ser demasiado y confuso, era agonizante sentirse así.

"Fliqpy..." Seguía tocando a la puerta, pero ya no estaba sentado en el suelo junto a ella, estaba en el baño dentro la bañera "¡Fliqpy!" Tenía llave, ¿para qué forzar la puerta?

El agua era fría como debería ser mi corazón de piedra, helado y duro… tenía frío, pero ya me sentía mejor, no igual que en sus brazos, pero era una sensación que me resultaba familiar y no amenazaba con atemorizar como era el caso de cada uno de sus besos, quedaba en evidencia que yo no era apto para entender eso del sentimiento llamado amor...

Flippy no fue más que una imagen distorsionada por encima del agua mientras me ahogaba debajo de ella, lo odio.

...

Mascullando groserías Flippy me envolvía en cobijas, una tras otra y cambiaba el pañuelo húmedo de mi frente para bajar la fiebre, hubiera sido mejor que muriera, no necesitaba existir en un mundo donde no encajaba.

"¡¿Dónde quedó eso de que no querías morir?!" Me gritó por centésima vez y como las demás me quedé callado, no había respuesta a lo que yo también me preguntaba.

No me tomó por sorpresa su mano en mi cabello, enredándose entre los mechones, lo que no me agradaba era su expresión triste que no podía quitar.

Abrí la boca, pero nada salió, únicamente creció la amargura en mi interior, en ocasiones así quedaba bien decir lo siento, pero no quedaba bien que yo fuera quien lo dijera, lo siento... quizás nunca lo había dicho.

Suspiró y sus dedos dejaron de acariciar mi cabeza para dejarme solo.

Las gotas cayendo de mis ojos eran muy recurrentes últimamente cuando estaba dentro de momentos de soledad llenos de silencio, quería que estuviera haciéndome compañía y que su sonrisa consintiera mi mirada, que su amabilidad me rodeara y poder decir lo siento.

Sintiéndome peor que antes y con un mareo que me condujo al suelo, conseguí llegar de nuevo al baño encontrar esos frascos de pastillas que tenía Flippy para tomármelos todos.

...

Desperté y cuando me quise mover las esposas sujetando mis muñecas sonaron.

"¿Qué?" Estaba confundido.

Miré a todas partes y ahí estaba Flippy mirándome.

"¿Por qué quisiste suicidarte otra vez?" Preguntó. El silencio que pospone las penas no fue de ayuda "¡Fliqpy!" Me gritó con voz dura.

"No..."

"¿Por qué?" Nuevamente gritó.

"No lo sé" Dije en voz baja.

"¡¿Cómo demonios no lo vas a saber?!"

"¡Porque no sé!" También grité "No quería verte después de lo que hice y tampoco quería volver a escuchar que te gusto, porque... porque duele, duele mucho..." Mi voz se rompió y mi vista se nubló por más de esa agua inexplicable, a causa de ello cerré los ojos "Mi corazón empieza a latir muy rápido y no sé qué hacer" Ahora me sentía tonto al hablar de las cosas que me molestan y no quería revelar "¡Por eso te odio!" Le grité "Eres muy molesto"

"Espera... Qué yo hago que" Con ojos entreabiertos miré como su postura firme con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho se relajó y regresó la mirada observadora parpadeando un par de veces.

"¡Nada!" Me enojé, se estaba burlado de mí.

"Fliqpy ¿cómo te sientes?" Se fue acercando hasta donde yo estaba.

"Yo no siento nada"

"Fliqpy" Tomando mi rostro me forzó a girar para verlo "Por favor dime cómo te sientes, te prometo que yo puedo ayudar"

Durante minutos me le quedé mirado, era mirada llena de afecto me hizo reconsiderar la desconfianza que tenía hacia todos y todo.

"C-Confundido..." Respondí en un tono más bajo que murmullo.

"¿Qué te confunde?" Nuestras narices se tocaron.

"No... no lo sé" Justo en ese momento me confundía la razón por la que estaba sintiendo el rostro caliente.

"Tú puedes, sí sabes" Sus pulgares acariciaron la piel de mis mejillas aumentando el hormigueo sobre éstas.

"No..."

"Sí lo sabes" Tenía que arreglar todo con besos, aquel fugaz que acababa de darme era alguna clase de sedante.

"Me confunde..." Estaba tan cerca que si lo intentaba podía regresarle aquellas caricias de su boca "...que quizás sienta algo por ti" Quería tocarlo, era una atmósfera de seducción la que tiraba de los hilos que me movían "Que sienta…" Que sea capaz de sentir es aterrador, tener miedo es aterrador, sentir tristeza es aterrador, amar es peor que aterrador.

Flippy tenía las llaves consigo, comenzó a quitarme las esposas e inmediatamente mis manos llegaron a su cuello aplicando presión, era tan frágil y tan fuerte a la vez, por unos segundos traté de asesinarlo ahorcándolo, tiempo que aproveché para restar la distancia de nuestros labios, era el primer beso que le daba por cuenta propia y me gustaba, más dolía mi boca moliendo con fuerza la suya mientras más aplicaba presión en su tráquea.

Quería que el calor nos envolviera una vez más y para eso tuve que soltarlo y sacarme la ropa, con apuro la camiseta de fuera y todo lo demás también, Flippy estaba bien, mis manos no habían hecho más que dejarle las marcas de los dedos, pero no se quejó, estaba demasiado ocupado en devorar mi boca para darse cuenta, su lengua impaciente abusaba del espacio en el interior, chocando sus dientes con los míos y compartiendo algo de nuestra saliva, bueno... algo era eufemismo para la forma como su lengua atrapaba la mía que sucumbía a la tentación de dejarlo divertirse, inclinó más la cabeza permitiéndose acrecentar la pasión que ya era recíproca.

"¡Mpp...!" Me tuvo atrapado contra su cuerpo y amordazado con implacables caricias "¡Mmg!" Tocó mi entrepierna bruscamente y yo busqué la piel debajo de su camiseta.

...

"Te amo" El lugar entre su brazo y su pecho era cómodo, por qué tenía que arruinarlo al empezar a hablar.

Después del sexo tomamos un descanso los dos juntos abrazados, yo descansaba contra su pecho mientras su mano jugaba con mi cabello.

"Eres muy cursi" ¿Qué tal si fingía dormir y me ahorraba molestias?

"Romántico" Corrigió, pero no le creí "Vamos, es tu turno, ahora dilo" Levanté la cabeza para mirarlo y hallé una boba sonrisa.

"Estás loco"

"Por favor" Su cara de cachorro triste tampoco era muy convincente.

"No" No lo iba a decir

"Por favor"

"No"

"Por..."

"No"

...

"¡No!" Habíamos llevado hasta el baño nuestra discusión, seguía insistiendo en que se lo dijera "No... ¡ngg!" El agua tibia de la bañera estaba entrando mientras sus dedos limpiaban aquello que dejó el bueno en mi interior y su antebrazo sobre mi estómago me impidió levantarme cuando los dedos se adentraron aún más.

"Por favor..." Insistió con suavidad besando atrás en ni cuello y cerca del oído, repartía besos como si fueran regalos "Sólo esta vez, si lo haces vas a ver que no es tan difícil"

"No quiero... ¡mmhg!" Estúpido, podría dejar de jugar con mi trasero, Flippy era tan sucio "¡Ah!" Llené el agua de espeso semen con el orgasmo "Idiota..." Mascullé entre jadeos.

"Te amo" Indiferente y feliz agregó aquellas palabras comprimiéndome entre sus brazos.

"Idiota..."

"Te amo Fliqpy" Suavemente uso una mano para que girara el rostro sobre mi hombro "Te quiero"

"Te..." Nuestros labios se tocaron, pero no quise decirlo preferí fundirme en los roces cariñosos que ponían a latir mi corazón como loco.

Algo me decía que ya ningún baño iba a ser a solas.

...

"Te amo"

"Ya cállate" Le grité con fuerza, esas palabras me tenían loco, ya no podía soportar el sonrojo en mi rostro y los calambres en mi estómago, eso que cosquillaba y me ponía nervioso.

"Te..." Le arrojé el plato de cereal con leche que comía en el desayuno, sólo el contenido, el plato volví a dejarlo en la mesa.

Normalmente me hubiera gustado verlo bañado en la leche y de mi descortesía, pero la mirada triste no me convencía, en silencio se puso de pie y fue a tomar una ducha, no lo vi hasta después que salió limpio y con otra ropa.

"¿Estás bien?" Como voy a estar bien, los estúpidos sentimientos eran una cosa horrible, ya ni sabía que cosa tenía, me sentía mal por lo que hice, por lo que esperé a que saliera para decir algo como lo siento, aunque lo hiciera.

"Estoy bien" Recargado en una pared miré el suelo mordiendo mi labio, me estaba mirando atento y eso era incómodo.

"¿Sucede algo?" Suspiré tomando calma.

"No" Me fui para dejarlo terminar.

Quizás algún día podría decirle también que lo amo... Golpeé mi cabeza contra un muro, ¿qué cosa consideraba?, yo no tenía sentimientos, entonces no podía amarlo, aunque no entendía por qué es el único que me preocupa y si fuera así, no tengo por qué decir eso.

"¡Fliqpy!" ¿Y ahora qué? "¿Estás bien?" Me dio la vuelta sujetando mis hombros "¿Te duele?" Tocó mi frente, ¿doler qué cosa? Miró por un lado hacia atrás de mí y yo seguí su mirada, en la pared había una mancha de sangre, ya encajaban un poco las piezas, su preocupación me tensó.

"Déjame" Me quité sus manos de encima.

"No entiendo tu disposición a lastimarte" Llevándome hasta la mesa comenzó a curarme "¿Qué pasó?, ¿te resbalaste?" No respondí "No me digas que lo hiciste a propósito" Por algo es que lo odio "Fliqpy" Persistente tomó mi rostro de la mandíbula "¿Qué es que está mal?" Sus ojos verdes fijos en los míos siempre me convencían.

"Me... me... sentí tonto" Y ahora más.

"¿Y por eso te golpeaste en la cabeza?" Parecía incrédulo.

Fue que quería olvidar que lo amaba y no me fijé en la fuerza que use.

Suspiró, ya era un sonido muy común.

"Dejémoslo así" Sin mi permiso se sentó en mis piernas abrazando mi cuello para darme un beso en la frente, casi como si indirectamente me dijera que así se quitaba el dolor "Pero no sigas haciendo, no quiero tener un novio con la cabeza partida" Interrumpí su risa.

"¿Novio?"

"¿Qué no te gusta que te llame así?"

"No" Negué rotundamente.

"¿Y amante?" Siguió sonriendo esperanzado.

"Tampoco"

"Mmm... que te parece si hacemos un trato, no te llamare así si... dices que me amas"

"Nunca"

"Pero un novio debe decirle a su novio que lo quiere"

"¡Qué no me llames así!" Soné más molesto.

"Pero... Fliqpy" Él y la seducción de sus manos tocando mi cuello "No hay nada malo en decir lo que sientes..." Ya iba a empezar con su sermón.

"Te amo" Resoplé con cansancio, son solo estúpidas palabras.

"¿Eh?" Se quedó escéptico.

"No lo voy a repetir" Lo empujé para que se levantara.

"Una vez más por favor..."

"No"

"Por favor..."

"Te amo" Dije en voz baja ocultando mis ojos bajo el flequillo y mordiendo mi lengua hasta el punto de sangrar "Ya estás feliz, te puedes callar..." Un beso fue lo que me calló a mí.

"Sí" Su sonrisa alegre era demasiado brillante "Estoy muy feliz" Nunca lo iba a entender ni a él ni al amor.

FIN


End file.
